


devil's advocates

by staryukhei



Category: WayV (Band)
Genre: Afterlife, Blasphemy, Catholicism, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin-centric, M/M, Multi, Religious Guilt, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Seven Deadly Sins, This is terrible, i am so so sorry for this, idk satan is a woman bc women r pretty, it's nothing bad the writing is just god awful, satanism???, this fic is based on religious trauma, this is how i cope with the catholic church bc they ruined my childhood <3, wayv as the seven deadly sins basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25780027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staryukhei/pseuds/staryukhei
Summary: "oh, he's pretty." another voice says, dripping with jealousy.sicheng closes his eyes, feeling a headache coming on. a third voice joins the others after a few seconds, and sicheng nearly screams.
Kudos: 10





	devil's advocates

The last thing Sicheng remembers is hearing muffled screams as his lungs filled with water. He must have slipped out of consciousness after that because it feels like an eternity before he wakes up again. But he's no longer in the ocean and he's breathing normally, so he must be alive. Sicheng says a silent prayer before he starts trying to figure out where he is.

There's a bright light in his face and he can hear someone muttering something in a strange language, then a face appears, blocking the light. "You're up! Guys, Sloth's awake!" The face says, looking up at someone else.

"Oh, he's pretty." Another voice says, dripping with jealousy.

Sicheng closes his eyes, feeling a headache coming on. A third voice joins the others after a few seconds, and Sicheng nearly screams. "Shut up, Envy. You're pretty too." Sicheng props himself up on his elbows, wincing at the headache he felt coming on. "Where am I?" He mumbles, trying to blink his growing headache away. "Hell!" The first voice answers. Sicheng looks in the direction of the voice, frowning when he sees a younger boy smiling sweetly at him. The boy extends his hand, his grin becoming impossibly wider when Sicheng cautiously takes it. "I'm Gluttony, but you can call me Yangyang. Only the six of us get to use our real names with each other. And now you do too!" Yangyang says, bouncing on his heels excitedly. Sicheng frowns, biting his lip nervously. Honestly, he just wants to take a nap, not meet these new people with fucking horns sticking out of their hair. "I'm really sorry, but I have no clue what you're talking about," Sicheng says, looking around the room curiously. It's a surgeon's room, Sicheng realizes, but it's way too clean to be in use.

Yangyang sighs and calms himself down a bit before looking back at Sicheng. "You're dead. This is Hell." Yangyang says, earning a snort from one of the other boys in the room. Sicheng's eyes widen and he shakes his head. Yangyang nods in response. "We're the seven deadly sins. You're number seven. We've been waiting for you to die forever!" Yangyang whines the last part, rolling his eyes. "I wanted to feed you to death, but Satan said no." He adds, pouting like a petulant child. 

"But... the seven deadly sins aren't people! They can't be, that's... that's like, against the bible or something." Sicheng cries, shaking his head. Everyone in the room laughs like Sicheng just told the funniest joke ever. Through his fit of giggles, Yangyang raises an eyebrow. "Look, the Bible... It's all fake. They made it up. Satan called their bluff and here we fucking are, living it up in Hell." He says, giving Sicheng a shit-eating grin. One of the other boys steps forward, his giggles dying down as he puts a hand on Sicheng's shoulder. "Even your perfect little Catholicism can't save you here. You were predestined to become one of the most important demons in history, you can't change it!" The boy mocks in a condescending tone. Yangyang shoves the new boy a little and mumbles something about scaring Sloth. He looks at Sicheng and sighs again, shaking his head.

"I guess I should introduce these idiots. That's Pride, who we call Xiaojun." Yangyang started, pointing to the boy who had just spoken. "The one in the corner is Envy, but we call him Hendery, and this is Wrath-" Yangyang frowns when he gets pushed aside by a smaller boy, who sizes Sicheng up and down before opening his mouth. "Call me Ten. You don't look like a fighter. Typical." Ten sniffs. Sicheng raises an eyebrow, mildly offended. Ten ignores his look and nods to Hendery, who opens the door and whistles down the long hallway. Sicheng cranes his neck in fascination, trying to look outside of the little room he was trapped in. Hendery comes back in, whispering something in Yangyang's ear. The pair looks at Sicheng for a moment before Yangyang shakes his head. "Satan's always got her reasons." He says, a little louder than before. Sicheng glances in their direction nervously, a small hint of fear in his eyes. 

Before Sicheng can do anything about it, the door slams open again. "Is it true?" A boy asks, staring curiously at Sicheng. "Is this him? Nice to meet you, Sloth. I'm Greed, but you can call me Lucas. I've wanted to meet you for ages!" Lucas says, pulling Sicheng into a hug. Sicheng yelps in surprise but lets Lucas hug him for a moment, almost glad for the warmth he provided. 

Lucas pulls away after a moment and Sicheng is faced with another new boy - this one is clearly the leader, based on his posture and the way the others watch him. The boy is pretty too, with bright blue hair falling in delicate curls across his forehead and dark, sparkling eyes. He smirks, extending a slender hand for Sicheng to take. "I'm Lust. Or Kun, whichever you like better." Kun says, shaking Sicheng's hand firmly. Sicheng gulps, a little unnerved by Kun's presence. The older man just smiles and snaps his fingers, a chair materializing out of thin air as he did so. Sicheng stares at the chair, then up at Kun in disbelief. He really was in Hell, wasn't he?

Kun sits down, never taking his eyes off of Sicheng. Ten hands him a clipboard and Kun nods in thanks, scribbling something down on the top of the parchment the clipboard held. "You must have a lot of questions, Sicheng." Kun starts, humming when Sicheng nods his head. "Well, as I'm sure the others have told you, you're in Hell. We're six of the seven deadly sins, and you're the seventh - Sloth." Kun says. Sicheng pales at that, shaking his head. He couldn't be a demon, or whatever these boys were. He had been a good Catholic on earth, going to Mass every Sunday and all the holy days, praying every night before bed, and following all the rules of the Church. Yet here he was, in fucking Hell, of all places, being told he was supposed to represent one of the deadly sins his middle school religion teacher had warned them about.

Sicheng felt tears forming in his eyes. Shit, now he was crying in front of some of the worst demons in Hell. He blinks them away quickly, trying to calm himself down. "You were predestined for this, Sicheng. I know Catholics don't usually believe in that kind of shit, but it's real. God can see your future and he predestines everyone to a place. Satan herself picked you out, though, to be Sloth. He picked all of us. It's an honor, Sicheng." Kun continues, looking seriously at Sicheng. Ten mutters something under his breath, looking at Kun critically. Kun fixes him with a stern look, making Ten roll his eyes. "Do you have any questions?" Kun asks. Sicheng nods slowly, refusing to make eye contact with anyone. "Uh... What do you guys do, exactly? I always thought you were kind of an idea, not... actual demons." Sicheng asks quietly. Hendery giggles and steps forward. "Can I?" He asks Kun, who nods. "Catholicism teaches a lot of shit that's wrong. We cause the seven deadly sins - I watch people, read their thoughts, and put their envious thoughts on display. It's different for all of us, though - Wrath can make people irrationally angry for any reason, Lust can make anyone lust after humans and objects alike, Greed can give what people are greedy for, Pride can make people overly prideful and boastful, and Gluttony can fulfill any and all desires humans have. Most of them come for a price, though." Hendery says. Sicheng nods, understanding that he had definitely felt most of those on Earth. "And you can make people so lazy so they fail or get in trouble with some form of authority. All of our services have a price, however." Hendery says, wiggling his eyebrows and letting out a small laugh. Kun grins, scribbling a note down on his parchment. Sicheng's eyebrows knit together in confusion and then in understanding as if a whole new person has replaced him. "So... so we're like demon gods? Almost?" He asks, thinking hard. Ten shrugs, raising an eyebrow. "Yeah, pretty much. I mean, Satan is higher than us, but that's it." Ten says, crossing his arms across his chest. Sicheng nods, still processing all the new information. 

Kun snaps his fingers and a gremlin appears, scaring the shit out of Sicheng. "Give this to her. He's ready." Kun said, handing the parchment to the gremlin. The creature nodded and bowed, disappearing once again. Kun turned to Sicheng, giving him a small smirk. "You're beginning to understand, which means the process has started. Your brain is shifting and with it, you'll shift into your demon form. We all went through it. It's not painful at all, but you'll feel urges to use your powers on humans, which you can't do quite yet. Satan will tell you more about what to do. She's in charge." Kun says, shifting his eyes to the door. A stunningly beautiful woman stood there, dressed head-to-toe in a fiery red dress. "Hello, Sins." She says, looking directly at Sicheng. "I see you've finally died, Sloth. Took you long enough." She snorts, gliding towards him. She extends a hand and Sicheng takes it, shaking it firmly. Sicheng lets go of her hand eventually, still staring at her in shock and awe.

The woman looks Sicheng up and down, smiling gently when she's done. "Perfect. You're just like I imagined." She says, pulling Sicheng into a hug. Sicheng is surprised, but hugs the woman back, feeling pulled to her for some reason. The woman lets go of him and sits down, her dress draping gently across the chair and onto the floor. "Now, Sloth, I'm Satan. And, yes, I'm a woman. The Catholics don't know much about us." She says, smirking when the rest of the boys snicker in the background. Sicheng blushes, looking down at his lap. Satan smiles, taking Sicheng's hands in her own. "Sicheng, I know this is scary. But you've always been meant for this role. As soon as God gave you to me, I knew you would be important. You belong here, Sloth." She says and Sicheng nods, his eyes hardening in determination.

Satan grins, pulling away. She snaps her fingers and another gremlin appears. She whispers something to the creature and it disappears for a moment before popping back up, carrying a small toolbox. She takes it from the gremlin's arms and nods, setting the box down next to Sicheng. "Now, you're already starting to experience some changes. You'll grow into your demon form over the next few days, and you will learn about your powers. Once you do, you'll be allowed to go to earth with one of the other Sins to experiment with some humans. Once you've been successful at that, you'll be allowed to go on your own." She says, opening the box. Inside was a necklace and ring set, in matching grey silver. with an aquamarine set in the middle of the silver of both. "These are yours, my dear. Press the gem on either of these if you ever get into trouble and one of us will come to save you." Satan smiles, clasping the necklace behind Sicheng's neck and then taking his hand to slide the ring onto his finger. 

The other Sins wore similar necklaces, all silver with different colored gems in them - a sapphire for Lust, a ruby for Wrath, a chrysoberyl for Greed, an amethyst for Pride, an emerald for Envy, and orange quartz for Gluttony. As Sicheng's necklace was clasped, all of their necklaces started to glow, finally complete with each other.

**Author's Note:**

> haha we love writing fics based off religious trauma lol
> 
> sorry this was so short and ended abruptly i just didn't really know what to put after the glowing necklaces bc i wanted to leave a sense of mystery? idk if i'll continue or what
> 
> also fyi:
> 
> kun ;; lust  
> ten ;; wrath  
> winwin ;; sloth  
> lucas ;; greed  
> xiaojun ;; pride  
> hendery ;; envy  
> yangyang ;; gluttony
> 
> thank you for reading this :) ily!


End file.
